When Love and Death Embrace
by Phinea Rogue
Summary: Lucius has given out Severus's secret to Voldemort and Severus pays. Only him? ... My lost Lucius, my friend, my soul mate, my doom...
1. Chapter One: Severus

****

Title: When Love and Death Embrace

****

Author: Phinea Rogue

****

Rating: PG-13 (it's more sad than violent, I think)

****

Main characters: Lucius, Severus and Voldemort

I'm just a poor student, don't sue me, I don't know much, they all belong to JKR . . .

__

Severus is captured by Lord Voldemort after Lucius had given out his secret (Snape being the spy) and punished. This is going to be short, only 2 or 3 chapters, I'm not sure yet, I have another story to write (Venomous) as well as my thesis, but somehow this story jumped into my mind and I won't be at peace before writing it down. A warning: implied slash, but nothing graphic, and character death! Hope you'll like it. Review, please.

****

When Love and Death Embrace

****

Chapter One

Is it night or is it day? Who can tell the difference in this gloomy, dark place? I can't remember the last time I've seen the rays of sun, heard birds singing and walked freely among people. And yet it wasn't that far away in the past, only now it seems an altogether foreign time, not my time and life. Was it indeed me who several days ago roamed the quiet corridors of Hogwarts in search of students out of bed? This place is as dark as my soul; it's a place of fear, tears and death, my death. The earth is cold against my cheek and to move my hand require an unbelievable effort. I can barely hold onto consciousness after the long days of torture. Curses and physical abuse, all at once, whole my body hurts, but my mind remained intact.

The heavy door creeps open and through it a shimmering silver light comes. So it's night, that has to be the moonlight. Steps echo around the moist walls and I know, feel, that the hall is being filled with Death Eaters. I'm unable to think about what hurts me more – my body or my heart.

I suffered at his hands and now he kneels down to me, lifting my head slightly as he pours a potion down my throat. A potion to keep me conscious and sane, my own invention, how ironic! For a brief moment our eyes meet and I'm drowning in the steely grey seas full of disappointment. How harsh your eyes are, Lucius! How unforgiving and forgetting! I believed you would never give me over to the Dark Lord, I believed there's still something human left in you, I believed I was important to you. My fate was sealed the day I went to Dumbledore, but I wouldn't have thought that you'd be my end.

My lost Lucius, my friend, my soul mate, my doom. He leaves me to join the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, leaving me to feel lonely and cold. Severus, Severus, how could you think that he would value you more than his master? A Malfoy never lets his feelings rule him. A Malfoy is always rational, loyal to old traditions and beliefs. A Malfoy never acts upon his emotions.

Someone yanks my hair and I find myself looking into the dreadful eyes of my former master. They're full of unbearable sadness as he says nothing, but bends his head to my face. His soft breath caresses my skin and his fingers brush my cheek lightly. I'm almost crying at his gentleness, why is it so? I've failed him and the others; I've failed everyone. I haven't been a good Death Eater, I haven't been a good double-agent, I've failed Dumbledore and the Order, I've failed the Dark Lord, I haven't been a good teacher, a good son, a good man. He kisses my forehead lightly, a feathery touch at which my heart bleeds. His lips brush mine and then he kisses me, firmly and possessively. I'm his. In the corner of my eyes I see Lucius flinch. The kiss, my last but one, lasts long, marking me as his, binding me.

I shudder when he ends it and sits on his throne, creating a magical Patronus-like, silvery shield around himself and his faithful followers. Its silver glimmer bestows an unearthly, angelic countenance upon Lucius. He's cold and firm, never wavering in his loyalty.

A Dementor slides to me, lifting me from the floor by my shoulders as if I were just a helpless rag doll, he pushes me to the wall with his body. The horrid, inhuman hand strokes my hair, plays with its dark strands as a lover would. Painfully slowly it moves down my cold cheek, scratching it with a long nail and I cry out quietly. Lucius didn't even flinch. I feel a lone tear mingle with drops of my blood. I start to tremble as a thought occurs to me – I deserve this. For a moment Dumbledore's loving face flickers in my mind, but the picture is taken away from me, sucked up by the dark creature holding me. I deserve this.

The Dementor rips open my robe under which I wear nothing but black trousers and his nails claw at my chest savagely. A pained, frightened moan escapes my mouth, as I don't have the strength to scream. I'm astonished when Lucius retreats slightly. Is he nervous? Are you having second thoughts, Lu? Something akin to laughter comes from the Dementor as he takes a deep breath. A suffocating coldness envelops me as my heart almost stops and tears run freely down my cheeks. I can't stop them, I'm crying silently, without a sound, shivering in this coldness and darkness. Lucius closes his eyes.

But this is not yet the end; this Dementor wants to play. His chilly thumb is on my lips, brushing them, taking away the lingering taste of the Dark Lord. His body is still pressed against mine, supporting me against the wall. I would fall without it, so weak I feel. The Dark Lord whispers something to Lucius whose eyes fly open. Why this show? Is it for him?

The Dementor steps back and I waver, losing the support. Involuntarily I reach out to him and the Dark Lord laughs as I collapse against the dark creature, into his deadly embrace. Lucius claps a shaking hand over his mouth, his grey eyes pale and wide. I'm pushed back into the wall and the Dementor bends his hooded head. I expect the Kiss, but instead his disgusting lipless mouth sucks itself onto my chest, over my heart. This time I scream as all I thought nice and good is sucked away from me so brutally it hurts. Lucius starts crying. What are you doing, Lu? Sobs are shaking his body as he embraces himself. Don't cry, this is what you wanted – an amazing example of loyalty. Do you know I used to love you? You've always meant more to me than I to you.

The mouth has moved to my neck, my lips tremble, my tears are cold like death itself. The Kiss for the traitor, for the one who failed everyone, for the one who deserves it. The Dementor embraces me, sucking at my neck and stroking my hair. 'No, no . . .' sobs Lucius. Goyle grabs him roughly; he'll leave bruises on his tender skin. Dark Lord's face has transformed from amusement to anger as Lucius reaches out his hand . . . to me.

The immense pain is clouding my vision, I can feel sharp teeth scratch my neck and I groan. This hurts. The Dementor spreads my arms, takes a deep breath and all my sins come to haunt me – my victims, my failures, my weaknesses . . .

I bit my lips, tasting the salty tears as the cold breath reaches my mouth. Lucius falls to the ground.

The mouth is on my lips and I shudder when they're parted, my eyes close.

The sharp teeth and slippery tongue toys with my lower lip, then close over my mouth.

The last tear slips from my eyes.

My hands fall . . .

Lucius screams . . .


	2. Chapter Two: Lucius

****

Title: When Love and Death Embrace

****

Author: Phinea Rogue

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Main characters: Lucius, Severus and Voldemort

__

I'm just a poor student, don't sue me, I don't own (stupid me, I wrote 'know' instead of 'own' in the previous chapter!) much, they all belong to JKR . . .

****

When Love and Death Embrace

****

Chapter Two

(Lucius's POV)

My scream fills the hall as I struggle to reach out to Severus, but Goyle's grip on my arms is too firm. I close my mouth and everything goes quiet. No one is moving, the Dark Lord sits motionless on his throne and Severus . . . Severus is laying face down on earth like the Dementor has left him. It all hits me at once. Never again will I hear Severus's soft, seductive voice, enchanting me, leaving me powerless. Never again will he stroke my hair with his skilful, slender fingers. Nevermore. One of his hands is resting on the cold floor, very pale and almost translucent. Move, hand! Move!

The silence is shattered when the Dark Lord stands up and walks over to Severus. His steps are like daggers sinking deep into my soul, leaving a bloodied trail behind. He grabs him roughly, lifting him onto his knees while clutching his shoulders. Severus doesn't fight; my Severus is no more. 'Behold the traitor!' cries out the Dark Lord. I can feel everyone shudder at the sight of our brilliant, sarcastic friend. Goyle's grip softens, Avery is chewing his lower lip, Rodolphus is staring at the ground and his brother is deadly pale, his lips quiver. Bella, as always, seems indifferent. 'Behold the traitor!' repeats the Dark Lord and the hall becomes alive with loud clapping and cheering. Voldemort's face shines in satisfaction.

When everyone's gone, I crawl to the abandoned body of my Severus. I'm allowed to take care of him as a reward for my loyalty. Light he is, very light in my arms as I wash him and heal his injuries. I don't want anything to mar his alabaster skin. As gently as I can, I lower him onto a bed, on the deep green of satin covers. Beautiful, that's what he's always been. Not in the sense like I am, but beautiful nevertheless. It was the way he moved – elegantly like a dancer, his black robes whispering of seductive suggestions. The way he talked – softly and quietly, his breath tickling my ears and neck. The way his jet-black eyes shone when he smiled. He did smile genuinely, when he was with me and we were alone. Like then, when . . .

I touch his pale cheek and he doesn't respond. He's looking at me, but he doesn't see me. _'Lu', _he purred into my ear as his arm embraced me. I was enjoying the sensation of his lean body pressed against my back, but he made me to face him. _'I have something to tell you, something to confess,' _he told me in a whisper, looking worried and serious. _'You can tell me anything, love.'_

Anything, but that! 'How could you betray us?' I ask him, 'How could you betray **_me_**?' Of course, there's no answer. It's like talking to a statue – a marble statue with raven hair. His hair, it flows through my fingers like a silky river, a bit damp from the bath. A hand touches my shoulder and I flinch. 'Well done, Lucius,' comes my master's voice. 'Your loyalty is remarkable.' He sits down next to Severus's soul-less body. 'He was one of the cleverest people I've ever known,' says he while tracing the face of my lover the way I used to do. 'A brilliant mind indeed. But . . .' he sighs, 'conquered by stupid feelings such as love.' The last word he spits with distaste and I shudder. Love. Did he love me? The Dark Lord reads the question in my eyes. 'You were the only one who could make him smile, Lucius. He loved you. Poor, naive Severus,' he laughs.

Naive, naive Severus. The hurt in his eyes when I put my wand between them! The sorrowful moan, _'Lucius.' _And then blood when I slammed him into a wall. Thick and crimson, a shock against his marble-like skin. More blood and screaming, Severus's slender wrists raw from the heavy shackles, and inside me a feeling of deep satisfaction. Every scream was a gift to my Lord, every tear and every drop of blood. But then, in the hall, when Dark Lord's kiss came and Severus collapsed into Dementor's arms, I realized his punishment would be more severe than torture. I knew I was losing him and then the tears came. Never before had I cried.

And now they return, running down my cheeks, and surprisingly, the Dark Lord embraces me. I rest my head against his chest, dampening his robes, and he's comforting me. What an odd picture we must present! A Death Eater and his master, two dark wizards in each other's arms. 'Did you like him?' I ask, my voice is muffled by his robes. He doesn't reply, but I know he did. He kissed him and that he had never done before. When Karkaroff was dying at our hands, he laughed and kicked him. Severus received his kiss. 'You'll be rewarded like no one ever was, Lucius,' he says. I look up into his red eyes, red like blood, wondering what it is that I can see in them. Passion? For what? What are his plans? He clearly is planning something, something I'm going to be a part of.

He sends me to Hogwarts as a messenger. A messenger can't be hurt. Together we dressed Severus in magnificent robes of dark vine colour, which emphasises the whiteness of his skin and the black of his long hair. I'm carrying him from the Apparition point through the Dark Forest to Hogwarts. For a moment I stop, to kneel down and to cradle him for the last time. He won't suffer anymore, I won't let it. I kiss him while he's looking at me with those empty inky eyes, closing them slowly as I whisper, 'Avada Kedavra.' How peaceful his face is! I resume the walk to the castle; the morning sun caresses us. Severus's raven hair is falling down my arm, mingling with my silvery threads.

Some students are already fooling around at the castle, but they freeze when I approach. The closer we came, the better they can make us out. Of course, they know me almost at once. But whom am I carrying? Severus's face is hidden in the crook of my neck and behind the curtain of his long hair. The fine red robe is unknown to them.

'I'm Dark Lord's messenger,' I say and no one seems like wanting to stop me, so I enter the school. More students freezing, watching us. Potter's there, looking very confused and angry. And over there, my son stands, my Draco. He recognizes the wine red robes, my gift for Severus's birthday, we bought them together. 'Professor Snape,' he moans and his eyes fill with tears. He avoids my gaze.

A murmuring breaks out among the students, even Potter seems shaken and that mudblood Granger is crying. 'Snape.' I can hear the quiet whispers accompanying us. 'Snape. Is he hurt?' Yes, very hurt. 'He's not moving, he looks dead.' Draco knows he's dead. 'You killed him,' he sobs. Yes, my son, I did.

Someone comes to us. McGonagall. Without any questions or words, she brushes away the raven hair from my lover's cheek. Everyone around gasps as they see the peaceful face. He looks so much different to them, I suppose. But he used to look like this, when we were on our owns. McGonagall sniffs, wiping at her tears and she points to Dumbledore's office. I continue walking, Severus's body is light in my arms, I feel like I never want to let go of him. McGonagall takes my wand and only then allows me to enter headmaster's office.

I see a sofa at a window, so I lay Severus down, soothing out his hair and robes. They indeed are beautiful and I remember how he smiled when he had put them on. _'You know I never wear anything else than black, Lu.' _I smiled back. _'No, you wear green sometimes too.' _I kneel down to the sofa and turn my head to look for Dumbledore.

His eyes widen as he runs to Severus, showing me away, cradling his body to his. Dumbledore's broken, Dumbledore's crying. He almost makes me laugh, the old fool, crying like a little child. If Severus's death was worth something, it's this sights of a broken Dumbledore. Dark Lord shall be pleased.

'Severus, Severus, my dear child,' he sobs, 'What did they do to you?'

'A traitor's fate, Albus,' I speak calmly.

'How did Riddle find out?'

Oh, I hate when he calls my master Riddle!

'Severus confessed it to me. It was my duty to tell it to my Lord.'

Suddenly Dumbledore looks at me with compassion, I don't understand why. How much did Severus tell him about our relationship? Quickly I hand him the letter from my master and his eyes scan it. Now he's ever more saddened.

'Laugh, Tom, and let me laugh at your weakness.'

Weakness? My master has never been weak!

'You loved him, Lucius, you did. And Severus loved you too. You don't understand what a gift it was, you just tossed it away, because of your pride and ambition. You've exchanged love for power, so have it and enjoy it, Dark Prince. Hope that Tom's embrace is worth it.'

I'm speechless. The Dark Prince! Lord Voldemort has proclaimed me his heir! I stagger out of the office, leaving Severus behind, almost running. Dark Prince. The future Dark Lord. But what is the meaning of Dumbledore's last sentence? Tom's embrace . . . I hurry into the Dark Lord's manor and there he is, a satisfied smile playing on his bloodless lips. Abruptly I stop at the doors to bedroom. In a bed he's naked and suddenly I understand. The passion I saw in his eyes was for me. He kissed Severus to make me jealous; he let the Dementor play with him to torture me too, to punish me, because he knew I loved Severus.

He beckons me to come into bed. 'Come, my prince. Come, beautiful Lucius.'

Naive Severus? Naive, blind Lucius! _'Promise me, you won't be angry, love. I can't lie to you anymore.'_

I want to cry. I have everything I've ever desired; I'm the Dark Prince, the next Dark Lord. Don't I have everything? 'Come, Lucius. You're mine.'

Inside my mind, Severus screams. _'Forgive me, Lucius! Lu, please!'_

'Crucio!'

'Lucius, my love . . . not you, please, Lu . . . Lu . . .'

I want to scream with him as my feet bring me to Voldemort.

I didn't say good-bye to my love.

THE END

__

I'm in love with you and it's crushing my heart, all I want is you take me into your arms – when love and death embrace. I love you and you're crushing my heart. I need you, please, take me into your arms . . . when love and death embrace. (HIM: Greatest Lovesongs Vol. 666)


End file.
